undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Deathcloud/Do you want to partake, like the idea? (WIP)
WIP means 'Work In Progress' So i haven't finished this yet but it's coming together. ---- The Rules 1. This page has been locked from anonymous editing. In order to contribute to the story, you must login to your Wikia account. If you do not have one, you can create an account here. To edit this page to contribute, do not post your contribution in the comments. Start editing below the previous contributions of another user by clicking "Edit" at the top left. By contributing to the story as a signed in user, you acknowledge your acceptance of the following rules, terms, and conditions. 2. Each user is allowed to contribute up to three paragraphs at any one time (six sentences each paragraph) at a time. 3. Do not edit again until at least TWO new users have contributed. In other words, there must be two new entries between contributions from any one user. 4. Contribute to the story in a linear fashion. (Directly connected and follows one after the other.) 5. Only add to the story section of this page – do not alter the “characters,” “world,” or “rules” sections. 6. You must leave your signature at the end of your contribution. 7. Do not revert, delete, edit or alter an entry entered by another user -- respect the work of your fellow Wikia community members. 8. Your story must focus only on the original characters and world created for this particular project. No other pre-existing characters or universes can be referenced, anime, comic or otherwise. That said, you may create a wholly original character specifically for this story. 9. Wikia Staff have the final say on edits. While they will not alter your work lightly, if rules are broken, they reserve the right to change your story/contribution. 10. Be aware that edit conflicts may occur. Before publishing, please save your work so that it will not get lost in case someone else is contributing to the page! 11. Your contributions to this Collaborative Writing Project are governed by the Wikia Terms of Use and by the CC-by-NC license. 12. If you contribute to this Collaborative Writing Project and your contribution is used, you acknowledge that if/when the story is published or released in any manner, you will be given attribution for your participation in the project, and that any such attribution is your sole consideration for participating in the project. If any user is found to be in violation of these rules, we reserve the right to rollback/remove your contribution. The World Based on a planet loosely resembling Earth, the world is ravaged; the Undead roam the land, Zeds. They have held dominance over the planet for near three decades, little by little; piece by piece they took the planet from mankind after centuries of conflict. Fortress, the last hope. The flying city, a technological marvel built when the collapse became too much for the leaders of the world to ignore any longer. The Collapse is what they called it. Priests still pray to the divine spirits for safety however times are tougher now than they have ever been aboard Fortress, the people are starving more often than not, their leader is complacent when it comes to the plague. The Scavenger Squadron. The heroes of Fortress fly out in compact electrical helicopters to designated targets throughout the globe. The Lost Colonies are where the unfortunate people who were refused entry onto Fortress now live, people not born into diplomatic or militaristic backgrounds, considered expendable by authorities at the time of The Collapse. A deep resentment for the inhabitants of Fortress resides there. Resources remain mostly the same, weaponry as well. Fortress needs those resources however many different people are in competition to gather such things and violence is often the easiest way to negotiate. The Characters (This will likely get a seperate page later as more characters are created by people.) Robert (Law) King - Main Character, Male, 27 Years Old. Born on Fortress. (Member of the Firebirds.) Celene Donalds - Secondary Character, Female, 23 Years Old. Born on Fortress. (Member of the Firebirds.) Malcolm (Fade) Harraway - Secondary Character, Male. 42 Years Old. Born off Fortress. (Leader of the Firebirds.) David (Slain) Miles - Secondary Character, Male, 19 Years Old. Born on Fortress. (Member of the Firebirds.) Nathaniel (Nathan) Bridges IV - Tertiary Character, Male. 45 Years Old. Born on Fotress. (Dictator aboard Fortress.) The Story "Times are tougher now than they have ever been, the people up here are starving. We need heroes Law, real ''heroes, heroes who aren't afraid to go down there and fight and take back what is ours. There are weapons down there, powerful weapons. Still though not one of the people with the resources up here have the balls to go and look for them.” Fade was well into his cups when Law had arrived at the Frothing Flagon and had only drunken more since then, leaning over the table Law grabs his companion by his collar. Fade hiccups as Law draws him in closer. "Shut up Fade, I'm listening to him." Law whispered over the table. The target of his attention was a man talking to another man inside a corner booth in the bar. "You sit by yourself for a moment." Law said as he lifted himself from the table. Carrying his drink beside him Law walked past the corner booth and into one of a number of private drinking booths, big enough to sit a single patron. Once Inside he sits on the metal seat and folds the metal table over his left knee from the metal wall to his left side. Resting his drink atop the table, peering through the light fabric cover the Law stares directly at the men, reading their lips he listens to the conversation. "Drink your brew, food and drink is scant on ''Fortress. Who knows how much longer this is going to last." The larger of the two men was saying. "You need to be in the scavenger squadron, go out and get the first pickings off the ground. Fly out on one of them electrical helicopters they have, silently through the air to the Lost Colonies, there has to be more down there." Law knew what it was really like down on the ground. The people who made lives down there, fighting against the most tenacious enemy humanity has ever fought. Life down there was hard the people dealt with doubt, grief, an unknowing of whether this will ever end. They are usually found them living in elevated areas. Trees, buildings, demolished city rubble bulldozed to create huge barriers of rock and steel. Law reached forward and picked up his mug, they'd already been reached out to to help with the gathering. Finishing his drink he exits the booth. "You're right and wrong." is all he said as he walked past the corner booth and towards the table where Fade was seated. "... And who the fuck are you?" The larger man said before he noticed the brand on the back of Law's leather jacket, The fiery sigil of the four man squad he was partnered too. The Firebirds. One of the many teams that made up the SS, Scavenger Squadron. They'd returned to fortress only three days prior when their battery consumption had exceeded three quarters. The men watched on as Law lifted Fade from his seat and began carrying him towards the door where a female and young man awaited them. Their leather jackets also emblazoned with the Firebird mark. Deathcloud (talk) 01:58, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:Blog posts